1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature control systems and more particularly pertains to a new climate control device for maintaining a temperature within a room at a constant level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of temperature control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, temperature control systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,111; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,474; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,353; U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,185; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,588.
In these respects, the climate control device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a temperature within a room at a constant level.